


Triad

by pherryt



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, doting alphas, implied wincest, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: A quiet moment.For the Wincestiel slot on my SPN ABO BINGO sheet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was little difficult for me - I'm not that much into wincest unless its with Cas too (and even then, not that much)...but i wanted to give it a shot. 
> 
> I think its sweet, but damn is it short. I kept trying to add more to it, but, i know most people are just doing shorts for their cards anyway and all my other ones have gone out of control so...maybe its just some balance? 
> 
> oh well.

The brothers had always been close, but until Cas, they’d never crossed _that_ line. _The_ line that all of society agreed must not ever be crossed.

But for Cas, they’d do anything.

They’d thought it would be harder to convince themselves that it was okay. It surprised Sam and Dean when they realized just how easy it really was. How much they wanted it, wanted… _needed_ each other (as much as they wanted and needed Cas).

How, soon, it wasn’t just two Alphas assisting each other in caring for their mutual mate. They could say that it was Castiel himself who’d nudged them together, but truth was, deep in their hearts, they’d each been waiting for an excuse – and Cas had provided.

Freaky Angel mind reading powers, Dean would grumble, no heat behind the words as the three of them lay tangled and sated. Dean wrapped around Cas and Sam wrapped around him. He truly felt safer with them by his side.

When the world kept trying to end around them, when they continually had to keep themselves isolated from the normal populace, when even other hunters were reticent to work around them thanks to the death toll, it was their bond, their triad that kept them sane and stable.

In the end, for them, there was no one else.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets pregnant and his Alpha's dote on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of this story was intended to be the ONLY chapter of this story. i struggled with it immensely but never realized till recently that it didn't actually make the word minimum for the Bingo Card.
> 
> I was told by several people not to worry about it. Especially if no one had said anything to me since i posted it months ago, but...y'know, it was really going to bug me. ESPECIALLY since it looks like i'm a hairsbreadth from finishing my bingo card and to have one square not quite meet the reqs? It was going to really drive me crazy. i would never feel like i'd finished the card if i didn't try again.
> 
> With [ Rw_weaden](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden)'s help, (she gave me the prompt) I came up with something to add on to the original story so it could fill the word minimum and NOW, the new chapter is over 1300 words! It was a REALLY big help! thanks again!

It had taken a long time to get here. His alphas had been two of the most stubborn people Cas had ever met. That had been to all of their benefit over the years, faced time and again with apocalypse after apocalypse, implacable enemy after impossibly powerful being.

But Cas had been stubborn too.

The first pregnancy had been an accident, but it had solidified the bond between them in ways Castiel had never hoped to achieve.

It wasn’t that he questioned their devotion to him, or even their devotion to each other, but Sam and Dean had had many human hang-ups about being together. And even when they broke down and gave in to their desires - through their mutual desire to also be with Cas and he with them - they’d held back, a sheen of guilt and shame coloring everything they did.

Being an angel of the lord, no matter how estranged from Heaven Castiel grew, helped soothe the brothers and ease the way once he’d gotten them to admit to each other what they  _ really  _ wanted. And that he didn’t care. That, in fact, he wanted them too. Not just Dean or Sam, but Sam  _ and  _ Dean.

At their core, they were still hunters and an angel. So when they went through the first heat with Cas with all three of them together, none of them had been planning on starting a family.

But as always, miraculous things seemed to happen to Cas.

After all, no other angel had been brought back to life even once, much less as many times as he had. Dean used to grumble about how stupid all of heaven were that they didn’t stop to think that that had  _ meant  _ something.

This miracle was something a lot less strenuous for whoever was pulling them off (God was a pretty safe bet, but the question of why remained) but was, perhaps, more profound.

Cas, Dean and Sam had gone through the angels most fertile time with the utmost of care. They didn’t want to bring children into a world when their job was one of the most dangerous things out there. They didn’t want to have to choose between their child and the next apocalypse. What kind of a choice was that?

And yet, no matter how careful they were – and they were pretty damn careful. Both Sam and Dean were fixed, Cas was on the angel equivalent of the pill, and both alpha’s had used condoms – Cas still got pregnant.

At that point, they’d decided it was meant to be.

Though of course, they ripped the entire bunker apart trying to make sure Cas hadn’t been hexed or cursed or something equally as bad.

They’d come up with nothing. Resigning themselves to suddenly being fathers, they’d all looked forward in trepidation.

Nothing could have prepared them for the world to come.

Dean absolutely doted on the baby. Sam did as well. None of them knew which alpha was the father, and none of them cared. The little girl which melted all their hearts had brown hair – like all of her father's – and blue eyes like Cas.

Sam was absolutely nervous the first time Dean handed him little Asteri (the name had been an exercise in patience. Cas wanted something somewhat exotic and Dean wanting something awesome while Sam wished to give their daughter something normal. Asteri wasn’t an angel name but would sound similar to uneducated ears, Dean thought the translation was cool and the name could easily be shortened to Terri in a heartbeat. It was a hard-fought win/win/win, but like all things, compromise was key) but Dean used his years of experience raising Sam to put his brother at ease while Cas looked on lovingly.

Now it was two years later and Terri had her fathers all wrapped around her little fingers. Hunts were far and few between, the bunker becoming a base of information and doing liaison work – a lot like Bobby had done, back in the day – only going out on the most hopeless of cases, which were coming up less and less each day.

They almost had a normal life now.

A home of their own, stable and safe. A solid, working relationship, and a healthy daughter with an insatiable curiosity.

They absolutely couldn’t ask for more.

And then Cas, impossibly, got pregnant again. (Wonder how that could have happened?)

This time, with a few years under their belt, the brothers found themselves really looking forward to their second child’s birth in a way they just hadn’t for their first. They were enjoying this in ways they’d been too scared to enjoy the first time around. First, in fear that someone was messing with Cas, than in fear that their lives would be too hectic to care for a child at all, much less properly care for.

But most of all, that they would fail in that one test of life, the one where all their screwups would be noticed far too late to fix them.

Now, though, Castiel was as big as a house, and somehow still walking gracefully around the bunker, though he complained about swollen feet, odd cravings and an itchiness in his wings that were driving him completely mad.

“I’m an  _ angel!  _ None of these things should even be  _ happening!” _ he complained. (His alphas might have described it as a wail, but they knew better than to antagonize a pregnant angel).

That was just the tip of the iceberg. Graceful or not, his back hurt, his stomach was  _ always _ in the way, he was sleeping a lot and he was constantly on such highs and lows that the brothers would draw straws in who got to deal with him next.

And his grace was on the fritz.

Which meant that Cas was growing even more irritable by the day. Especially after Terri scraped her knee falling down the steps from the map room into the library. Dean and Sam found Cas in tears when he couldn’t simply whisk the tiny injury away. Sam had eased Cas up and back over to the couch they’d installed when Terri was born, sitting on it and easing Cas into his lap. He tucked the Omega’s nose into his neck, while Dean took Terri by the hand and led her down to the bathroom to treat the small boo-boo in the human way, making a big deal of the ‘special’ Band-Aids he’d bought just for this purpose.

In this way, the Alpha’s soothed two of the most important people in their lives, working in perfect unison.

Later that night, Dean drew up a bubble bath as hot as Cas could stand it while Sam read Terri a bedtime story. Cas soaked there with a sigh, soothing the ache in his back and the soreness of his feet. Dean disappeared for a moment to say goodnight to their daughter, bringing her in briefly to allow Cas to give her a gentle kiss goodnight too.

After the bath found Castiel naked, sitting in a special chair Dean had designed to accommodate his belly, a modified massage chair so that Dean and Sam could reach Cas’s back. Cas’s wings, held back only by his fluctuating grace, were in evidence today, and together, the Alpha’s groomed his wings, getting the itches, spreading the oils and massaging the sore muscles along the angel's shoulders.

Castiel nearly fell asleep in the chair as his alpha’s doted on him and made their omega as comfortable as possible. The deftness of their fingers gliding along were occasionally interspersed by soft kisses along his feathers and the tops of his wings, on his spine and over his neck until the reached the matching mating bites on their omega’s neck. Dean and Sam lingered over the sensitive sites, and Cas sighed contentedly.

It took a long time to reach this point, but now they couldn’t imagine anything else.

They were family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asteri is Greek for Star (at least according to Google Translate which, if you follow me on tumblr, you'll notice is not something you can always trust *snicker*)


End file.
